Motivation
by LoneTread
Summary: [Night Stalker 2005.] When a teenager is killed, Carl Kolchak searches for answers. R&R.


**A/N:** This was written entirely before the first half of "The Source" ran. Any similarities were unintentional.

* * *

_"The theoretical tends to be black and white, with no room for change or variation. In reality, things are rarely so simple, and allow for countless shades of gray. Good and bad, right and wrong, blend in human actions until they seem inseparable. Yet we make judgment calls every day, forming opinions about people, their motives, and their actions. Often, we're right; sometimes we're not. But, almost always, we can never really know for certain."_

_-----_

Jain turned on the television, half-listening to the news report that came onto the screen. As the smiling reporter standing before the courthouse spoke, Jain's eyes widened.

"Prosecutors announced today that they will seek the death penalty for Adam Norfolk, a local man who allegedly murdered his daughter on Monday. Norfolk and the body of the 16-year-old girl were found Monday night in a car on the side of I-10. The girl had a strange red mark on her wrist, which Norfolk claims to be unable to explain. He acknowledges that he is the sole suspect in the murder, but continues to maintain his innocence. His lawyer declined to comment. And that's all we know right now. Back to you, Jackie."

The camera once again focused on the news studio, and the anchor responded, "Thank you, Lisa. When we come back, the President's plan to combat an outbreak of avian flu here in the United States — "

Jain stared at the screen, tuning out the rest of the woman's words. Wasn't that just what had happened to Kolchak's wife? It was eerie, really, the similarities. In truth, it creeped him out, far more than he'd have willingly admitted to Perri or Carl.

Finally tearing his gaze away from what had since become a commercial for some shampoo or another, he picked up his keys and headed to work.

_I wonder if Kolchak's heard about this._

_-----_

Kolchak hadn't, as it turned out, seen the news yet. So when Jain arrived, he attempted to enlighten him.

"Apparently," he summarized, "some guy named Adam Norfolk is suspected of killing his daughter – weirdly like you were when your wife died."

Kolchak seemed intrigued. "Is this 'wow, what a weird coincidence' kind of weird, or…."

He trailed off. _Or _my_ kind of weird_, his tone finished for him.

Jain started to respond but was interrupted by Perri, who had looked up the story online and was now gaping at it in wonder. "This can't be a coincidence, Carl. Everything's the same. If this wasn't done by whatever killed your wife, it was sure meant to look like it."

_-----_

Carl Kolchak felt a flood of emotions hit him at Perri's words. Astonishment was prevalent, as was the sorrow that sometimes accompanied thoughts of Irene.

But, most of all, there was desire.

The desire for knowledge, and to understand.

Because, more than anything, he needed answers.

Here again were the questions, the mysteries he'd been unable to solve. What had happened to his wife and child? Why had it been them? What could he do to keep it from happening again?

He didn't know – but he was convinced, as he read the article over Perri's shoulder, that this case held the distant promise of answers.

_-----_

"So," Perri said, bringing him from his thoughts, "I take it you're going to look into this?"

Kolchak nodded. Looking over at his partner, he spoke, determination in his voice. "Of course. That could have been me, Perri. I _know_ this guy didn't do it, and, whether you two help me or not, I'm going to prove it."

Perri paused, but, after a moment, admitted defeat. "Okay, okay. I'll go talk to the police."

* * *

When Perri returned to the newsroom, the first thing she heard was Kolchak's voice.

"So, what'd you find out from the cops?" He was never one to beat around the bush.

"Well, for one, I found out why nobody at the Beacon knew anything about this whole thing until Jain saw it on the news," she said.

"Really? Why's that?" Jain asked. He'd been wondering that himself.

"Guess who's helping with the investigation."

"Not…_Fain_?" There was more than a hint of incredulity in Carl's voice.

"Right in one," Perri replied.

Kolchak swore under his breath. "Unbelievable. He was deliberately keeping this from me?" He had to admit, he was amazed at Fain's ability to sink lower than he had previously thought possible.

"Well, he's helping the prosecution – as much as is legal, anyway. He can't very well have you trying everything you can think of to prove Norfolk's innocence, now can he?" Perri suggested reasonably.

Kolchak sighed, furious. After several deep breaths, he asked, "Anything else? And _please _let it be better news than that."

"Um…it's not."

"Fantastic. Do tell."

"You're not going to like it, Kolchak."

Calmer now, he merely shrugged. "What is it?"

"Adam Norfolk and his daughter, Theresa, got into an argument before she was killed. His wife evidently didn't know what it was about, but, apparently, it was pretty heated."

"Ouch," Jain offered. "Definitely one strike for Mr. Norfolk."

Perri nodded. Kolchak, meanwhile, seemed to still be trying to comprehend this newest piece of information. Very slowly, he managed to ask, "There was a motive?"

"And not just a motive, Carl, _DNA evidence_."

He was visibly stunned. "But that doesn't make any sense. It just doesn't fit."

"Sure it does. There's one thing you're not taking into account."

"What's that?" Despite his best efforts, he knew the question had come out sounding far more curious than he'd have liked.

"What if he really did it?"

* * *

_What if he really did it?_

Perri's words reverberated throughout the room, hanging in the now painfully silent air long after she'd stopped speaking.

Kolchak's expression as he met her eyes was icy. Quickly, she modified her words. "I'm not saying _you_ killed anybody. Only that Adam Norfolk might have. I mean, think about it. What happened with you was highly publicized. All the circumstances surrounding what happened, your statements – every publishable detail went to press and you know it.

"Every detail, including the fact that you were never charged."

"You're saying Norfolk faked everything, to get away with it?" Again, Kolchak was clearly staggered, and unable to keep the shock from his voice.

"Is that so hard to believe, Kolchak? You're always so eager for every _other_ explanation."

Kolchak was quiet for a long moment. Finally, he replied, "It's those other explanations that'll give me some answers. That's what I'm looking for….

"Even when they aren't really there."

_-----_

_"Too often, we find ourselves doing the right thing for the wrong reasons, or the wrong thing for the right ones. Motives can be unclear, unfocused, and, through the fog, we only see what we want to see. Criminals are victims, and questions become the answers we seek. And they leave us never quite sure if we'll ever find real answers, or just more questions – or even if there's any answers to be found."_

* * *

**A/N:** I'm debating whether or not I need an epilogue. If you think there's issues that haven't been adequately resolved, please say so in your review – and tell me what said issues are – and I'll gladly write one. Also, I don't live in California, but I'm aware that I-10 is probably a very crowded highway. I expect it's unreasonable to pretend that if there was a murder anywhere near there, no one would have seen it. So, if you know those roads better than I do and could suggest a better option (or negate my guesses about I-10), feel free. Otherwise, I apologize to Californians, but let's just suspend reality for a minute. Oh, and thanks for reading!


End file.
